<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And You'll Blow Us All Away by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817361">And You'll Blow Us All Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Reconciliation, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte always swore Becky's curiosity would get them in trouble. </p><p>Becky Lynch had a penchant for chaos. Car accidents. Bizarre encounters with hotel concierge that no one could <i>quite</i> explain. </p><p>If you could think of it, it <i>probably</i> happened to Becky Lynch at least once. </p><p>That was why Charlotte was only <i>mildly</i> surprised when Becky told Charlotte she was pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Unusual_Bearings_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And You'll Blow Us All Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts">sweetcarolanne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte always swore Becky's curiosity would get them in trouble. </p><p>Becky Lynch had a penchant for chaos. Car accidents. Bizarre encounters with hotel concierge that no one could <i>quite</i> explain. </p><p>If you could think of it, it <i>probably</i> happened to Becky Lynch at least once. </p><p>That was why Charlotte was only <i>mildly</i> surprised when Becky told Charlotte she was pregnant. </p><p>"Who's the lucky guy?" Charlotte sipped on her latte, doing her best to be non-nonchalant. She hadn't heard about Becky seeing anyone but that didn't necessarily mean anything. She didn't try to keep tabs on her ex. </p><p>"<i>About that</i>..." Becky stared deeply into her cup of decaf coffee. Her brow furrowed in concern, as she gripped her mug so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. </p><p><i>Please don't say my dad. For the love of all that's holy... please not my father...</i> </p><p>Charlotte didn't actually think this was true. For one thing- he wasn't Becky's type. For another- she didn't think Becky would actually do that to her. Then again, she'd learned the hard way- <i>anything</i> could happen when it came to Ric Flair. </p><p>"<i>About that</i>." Becky parroted her earlier comment. She cleared her throat, playing with her mug. </p><p>"Bex." Charlotte reached across the table, and gripped Becky by her wrists. “Spit it out.” </p><p>“Do you remember that necklace I bought off eBay?” Becky swallowed hard as she wriggled out of Charlotte’s grip. </p><p>“Vaguely.” Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut as she searched her memory. She <i>thought</i> she remembered Becky showing off something silver, but whatever it had been hadn’t been consequential enough to stick out. Then, she opened her eyes, focusing back on Becky.</p><p>“Turns out it was a <i>wheel of Arianrhod.</i>” </p><p>Charlotte nodded, still not entirely sure where any of this was going. She took a long sip of coffee, as she waited for Becky to continue. </p><p>“Arianrhod is the Welsh Goddess of reincarnation. That means she’s in charge of life, death, childbirth but most importantly- <i>fertility</i>.” </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“Charlie.” Becky leaned in, forcing their eyes to meet. Charlotte stiffened, noticing the vulnerable haze clouding over Becky’s irises. Whatever this was- it had to be serious. “Do you remember what happened after the rumble?”</p><p>Charlotte swallowed, eager to break the lump forming deep in her throat. She barely remembered that night-  after all, champagne always went right to her head.</p><p>It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them to get drunk, get bored, and subsequently hook up.</p><p>They loved each other. There was no denying that simple fact. In a perfect world, they would be together, only needing their love to survive. Yet, the sad reality was that this was an imperfect world. </p><p>They drove each other crazy. For their sanity, they chose to live apart and somehow remain friends.</p><p>“This is going to sound insane.”  Becky side, now mindlessly drumming her fingertips against the table top. “ I didn't want to believe it but Finn is sure.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Really-  there's no easy way to say this. Arianrhod is the goddess in charge of fertility. <i>Technically</i>, she’s the Goddess of Reincarnation which makes her responsible for all aspects of life.” </p><p>“What are you trying to tell me?”</p><p>Becky opened her mouth and a rush of words fell out as fast as she could speak them.</p><p>
  <i> I'm pregnant and while you probably won't believe me, The baby's yours.</i>
</p><p>Charlotte did the only thing that made sense, given the nature of the news.</p><p>She slid out of her seat and fainted.<br/>
---<br/>
Charlotte didn’t  exactly understand how Becky buying a necklace off of eBay could lead to this. She didn't think Becky was lying- her Bex  never lied to anyone. It just didn't make sense.</p><p>Then again, Becky was notorious for weird shit happening to her.</p><p>“You don't have to be here.”  She glanced over, giving Charlotte and appraising stare.</p><p>“I know.”  Charlotte hadn't planned on going to Becky's first ultrasound. Honestly, she didn't want to smother Becky but, a Flair always did the right thing. She needed to stand by Becky and their kid. “<i> But hey, you're not doing this alone.</i>”</p><p>Becky reached over, giving Charlotte’s hand a quick squeeze. “If I haven’t said it lately, I appreciate you.” </p><p>Charlotte did her best to stay grounded. This was a situation she’d never imagined they would be in.</p><p>If nothing else, they’d need to figure it out for the sake of their kid. </p><p>Charlotte had always envisioned a future with Becky. She swore they’d have a couple of kids, a white picket fence and their Somewhere that’s Green. She just hadn‘t considered it would happen like this.</p><p>“We’ll take some blood - make sure all levels are good - and now, the moment you’ve been waiting for. Let’s see what’s going on.” The midwife rambled on as Charlotte tightened her hold on Becky’s hand.</p><p>"Let’s do this."</p><p>The midwife dimmed the light, and began to work. "Alright.” </p><p>Charlotte stared at the screen, trying to make sense of the black and white fuzz. How could the midwife possibly know what she was looking at? </p><p><i>I spy a baby.</i> </p><p>Charlotte jumped, realizing she had completely zoned out. <i>This</i> was a moment she would never forget. </p><p>"Look right here." The midwife jabbed at a spot on the screen. "See this flutter?" </p><p>Charlotte squinted, noticing the faint shape beneath the midwife's finger.This felt like an extremely odd game of <i>Where's Waldo?</i></p><p>"Look." The midwife clicked around on the screen, and adjusted the volume on a pair of speakers. Something that sounded vaguely familiar filled the room. </p><p><i>Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.</i> </p><p>"Beautiful heartbeat." </p><p>"That's our kid." Becky let out a breathy laugh. </p><p><i>Our kid.</i> </p><p>"12 weeks, 2 days. Baby's right on schedule." </p><p>Charlotte blinked, hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't believe this. It hadn't been real until this very moment. </p><p>That was a human baby.<br/>
---<br/>
The days grew longer as Becky grew rounder. Charlotte kept waiting for some sign of trouble. After all- conception hadn't exactly been normal. Nothing happened. Despite everything, this proved to be a 'typical' pregnancy. </p><p>"Don't you have a house?" Becky gazed up, her eyes narrowed in faux confusion. She pushed up on the arm of the couch, as if to rise but stopped when Charlotte shook her head. </p><p>"Last I checked?" Charlotte paused, pressing her back against the door frame. "Not that it matters much these days." </p><p>The further along Becky got, the more Charlotte lived in mortal fear of missing something. She had promised to be there for Becky through every step of the way, and a Flair never went back on her words. </p><p>She had taken a room at a local motel, even though it felt like she was at Becky's house for all waking hours. She wasn't even exactly sure why she kept paying the exorbitant bill- probably just so she knew she had a place to go if she smothered Becky too much. </p><p><i>All for you, Kid.</i> </p><p>"Let me take care of you." Charlotte headed into the kitchen but wasn't surprised when she heard Becky behind her. She stopped, pulling a chilled bottle of water from the refrigerator. "It's what I'm here for." </p><p>"Not an invalid." Becky accepted the water bottle and twisted the top off. She took a long sip and exhaled. "Thank you." </p><p>Charlotte nodded, as she wandered back into the living room. She sunk into a couch, and watched Becky follow behind her. She took in the sight of Becky- barefoot, wearing denim cut-offs and a charcoal gray t-shirt that read <i>Having a weird mom builds character.</i> </p><p>Charlotte's breath caught in her throat. In the late afternoon light, Becky was gorgeous. Charlotte couldn't remember ever finding her so beautiful.</p><p>Her eyes widened in stunned surprise as a shadow of movement crossed Becky's bump. Maybe it was a trick of the light or Charlotte was seeing things, but she could have sworn she had seen something. </p><p>“The kids got your Queen's boot.”  Becky eased herself back onto the couch and set her empty bottle aside. “ Do you want to feel?” </p><p>Becky had started feeling movement the week before. Charlotte had tried once or twice but so far, she hadn't been able to. She loved watching Becky delight in the baby’s every kick. </p><p>Every time Charlotte tried, the baby would suddenly stop moving. It was almost as if they could sense her presence, and decided to be stubborn for their own amusement. </p><p>Charlotte crossed the room, her stomach fluttering with nervous energy. This was a huge deal. Moments like this proved the baby was human- and not some magical blob that would vanish into the night. </p><p>Becky held a finger to her lips, indicating Charlotte should stay quiet. It felt odd for a moment but then Charlotte realized what was going on. She had to laugh at Becky’s cleverness. </p><p>“Trying to trick the kid?” Charlotte mouthed, sitting beside Becky.</p><p>Becky, her eyes sparkling with mischief, nodded as she seized Charlotte around the wrist. </p><p>Charlotte held their breath as she felt Becky's bump, formed beneath her splayed fingers. It took a minute but she felt it- a quick jab in center of her palm. </p><p>"There we go." Becky beamed, as she tightened her hold on Charlotte's hand.</p><p>Charlotte nodded, too awestruck to speak.<br/>
---<br/>
Life always seemed to come at Charlotte  before she really had the chance to process it.  Just look at life with Becky! One second-  they were mere  Friends with Benefits, prone to the occasional hook up. The next second-  Becky fell pregnant with their magically conceived albeit most likely human love child.</p><p>“<i>Why</i>  are you so good to me?”  Becky opened the door, meeting Charlotte in the front entryway. </p><p>“You're carrying our magical love child, and I promised to be there?” Charlotte offered a half-hearted shrug as she followed Becky inside. “I bring the food, and tell you you're not fat - just beautiful the way you are.” </p><p>Becky laughed, hiding her face behind her hand. “ You're also quite right.”</p><p>Charlotte couldn't imagine a world without <i>this</i>. This wasn’t the world they had planned for but that was fine. Once it became obvious life had other plans, they adjusted to their new normal. What else could they do? </p><p>“Feeling okay?”  Charlotte did her best to act casually. Becky was only eight weeks shy of her due date, and the last thing Charlotte wanted was for something to go wrong when they were so close to the end. </p><p>She just went out of her way to hide how nervous she was. Becky didn’t need the added stress- especially at a time like this. </p><p>It just wasn’t like magically conceived, most likely human babies were born every day. </p><p>“I feel about as good as any woman in the third trimester.”  Becky paused, shutting the door and locking it. “Swollen ankles, the ridiculous need to pee every 20 minutes and a craving for gas station cheese bread.” </p><p>Charlotte stifled a laugh at this. She had been there to the local <i>Gas, Eats &amp; Go</i> so much that the staff knew her by name. It was a gas station with an attached 24 hour Italian restaurant and gay bar. </p><p>The lengths she went to for Becky…</p><p>“Are you living on the couch?” Charlotte stopped, taking in the nest of pillows residing in the center of the couch. She had been forced to go home for a few days in order to get mail but she had assumed Becky still lived in her bedroom- sleeping on an actual bed and not some overly plush Ikea sofa. </p><p>“Guilty.” Becky stopped, clearing a spot in her ‘nest.’  She eased herself down, clearly trying to balance under her shifting gravity. "I keep sinking and getting stuck in bed. Think I'm officially a Weeble." </p><p>"A what?" Charlotte gave Becky a skeptical look. Maybe it made more sense just to write this one off as <i>weird and very pregnant</i>. </p><p>"Weeble. They wobble but don't fall down. Never mind. Changing subjects- given any thoughts to names?" </p><p>They had vastly different ideas about what qualified as a good name.</p><p>Charlotte preferred classic names like <i>Catherine, Elizabeth and Margaret</i>- strong names that promised to withstand the tests of time. </p><p>Becky didn't want their child be another nameless face. She had grown up being <i>Becky L.</i> in almost everything she did. She adored names like <i>Whisper, Welcome and Echo</i>.</p><p>"You'll be glad to know Whisper is out of the running." Becky thoughtfully chewed on a cheese stick. "With as active as she is- it doesn't fit." </p><p>"Thank God." Charlotte settled into a chair across the room from Becky. "I mean-" </p><p>"Theodosia?"</p><p>"Listening to Hamilton again?" Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled to the list of baby names she'd been working on while waiting for middle of the night takeout. "Bex, that's a terrible name. Do you want her lunch money stolen on a regular basis?" </p><p>"Not particularly." Becky paused, meeting Charlotte's gaze. "Did like the song though." </p><p>"Theodora - it means <i>gift from God</i> which isn't technically a lie."</p><p>"Teddy?" Becky's eyes lit up at the thought. "I'd still like to meet her first but I love it."</p><p>Charlotte cleared her throat, and leaned forward. "Do you want a chance to really sleep?"</p><p>"You hate my couch." Becky laughed, smoothing her t-shirt over her belly. "If I say yes- will you stay with me?" </p><p>"Throughout the night." </p><p>The next 8 weeks seem to fly by in a flurry of shopping, painting and baby preparation. As they got closer and closer to Becky's due date, Charlotte found herself panicking more and more about the future. </p><p>She had moved out of the motel, and into Becky's bed. She still made the 3 AM food runs and compared swatches of paint. She did everything a good spouse should. </p><p>For as much as they were playing house, they weren't technically together. </p><p>"Bex." Charlotte jammed her hands into her pockets, doing her best to ignore the anxiety, swelling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>"Yes?" Becky jabbed at her phone and gazed up. She let out a low<br/>
hiss, rubbing the underside of her belly. She must have sensed Charlotte's panic rise because she did her best to awkwardly laugh. "I"m fine- think she's just a little cramped." </p><p>"Let me help." Charlotte crossed the room, and eased down so Becky's belly was at eye level. She gently eased her shirt up, exposing a strip of warm, stretch-marked skin.  She pressed her lips close, and began speaking. "Little Miss, we need to talk. Be nice to your Mama- she's been working really, really hard to get you here." </p><p>"You have the magic touch." Becky reached down, carding her fingers through Charlotte's hair. "She's calm again. Maybe they should bill you as <i>The Queen Charlotte Flair- Baby Whisperer</i>." </p><p>Charlotte laughed, continuing her conversation with the baby. </p><p>
  <i>We're waiting, Little Miss. You're free to come whenever you want. We can't wait to welcome you Earth Side. See you soon, Baby Girl.</i>
</p><p>Charlotte gazed up as she heard Becky laughing. Her fingers still moved through Charlotte's hair. "What?" </p><p>"I can't remember the last time I loved you more." </p><p>Charlotte pulled herself up on the arm of the couch. Had she heard Becky clearly?</p><p>"Don't look so surprised." Becky paused, thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip. "Darling- it's always been you." </p><p>Charlotte draped her arms around Becky's neck, and pulled her as close as she could reasonably manage. "Is this your strange way of saying <i>let's be us</i>?" </p><p>"I suppose you could say it like that. Little Miss needs both of her moms." </p><p>Charlotte held back a laugh as she felt the baby kick between them. </p><p>"You and me against the world, Bex." Charlotte held Becky's face between her palms and covered her mouth in a sweet, albeit <i>slightly</i> hungry kiss. </p><p>"Wow." Charlotte stepped back as Becky winced and stiffened. That didn't look good- what could it be? "What?" </p><p>"Think my water just broke." Becky stared down at the fluid puddling between her feet. "Been contracting all day." </p><p>"Rebecca!" Charlotte squeaked indignantly. "When did you plan on telling me this?" </p><p>"As soon as I figured out if it was real." Becky narrowed her gaze and glared as hard as she could in Charlotte's general direction. "We didn't need another false alarm." </p><p>Charlotte nodded, remembering the last disastrous middle of the night hospital run. She'd gotten stuck in admitting for well over an hour after they had misplaced Becky's pre-registration paperwork. By the time she had <i>finally</i> gotten through it all, they'd sent Becky home due to a mix of gas and false labor. </p><p>'Little Miss' arrived 19 hours later into Charlotte's waiting hands and the careful gaze of a knowing midwife. She weighed 8 pounds, 5 oz and came out screaming, clearly unhappy at her eviction. </p><p>She was healthy. She was perfect. Most importantly, she was human. </p><p>It was only later that they finally got the chance to inspect their magical girl and figure out just who she was. </p><p>"Little Miss," Charlotte cooed, staring at the baby fussing in Becky's arms. "It's not that bad out here." </p><p>"You try being pulled out of a big squishy waterbed." Becky laughed, her voice brimming with tears and exhaustion. Even though the baby was 2 hours old, she'd been unable to sleep. "Now, who are you, Sweet Girl?" </p><p>"Theodora Louise." Charlotte spoke the only name they'd been able to agree on. "Our Teddy Girl." </p><p>The baby- <i>Teddy</i>- stopped fussing. It was as if she was taking it all in. Charlotte gazed down, startled to meet brilliant green eyes identical to her own. Somehow, she knew exactly what their daughter was trying to say.</p><p><i>Theodora Louise. Teddy- that's who I am.</i> </p><p>"Baby whisperer," Becky teased, her hand still running up and down the baby's back. </p><p>There were people to call and announcements to make. Finn somehow knew to face-time- it was the full moon- a time highly associated with <i>Arianrhod</i>. He showed them the small pile of wheat and silver coins- an offering to the Goddess for their family's good fortune. Then, he told them both to get some rest. </p><p>"We'll tell my dad tomorrow." They hadn't told her father about any of this. An extra 12 hours wasn't going to hurt. It was just more time to enjoy their new family.</p><p>"Sounds good. Take care of our magical girl. Love you, Charlie." Becky sighed, finally succumbing to sleep. </p><p>Charlotte sat up, watching her girls sleep. She still couldn't believe any of this and yet, here they were. </p><p>She still wasn't quite sure how Becky had managed to summon Arianrhod but that was fine. She was just grateful it had happened at all. </p><p>Later that night, Theodora fussed- still clearly troubled by the night's events. Charlotte paced and swayed, doing her best to keep the baby calm and happy. </p><p>Charlotte found them at the window, staring up at the fullest moon she had ever seen. </p><p>She couldn't resist giving thanks to Arianrhod. </p><p><i>Thank you for our gorgeous girl. I will not take your gift for granted.</i> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>